One configuration of drip emitters is to have a tortuous path upstream of a pressure regulation zone. The tortuous path is configured to reduce pressure upstream of the pressure regulation zone. The pressure regulation zone, such as a metering groove, is configured to maintain a generally constant pressure when the drip emitter is in use. However, such a configuration can disadvantageously prevent large grit from passing through the drip emitter when in use due to the reduced cross section of the flow path needed to reduce pressure in the tortuous path.